


Moon in the sky

by Ilya_C



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_C/pseuds/Ilya_C
Summary: Gen had always been fascinated by human hearts and souls, even when the veil of water made him invisible to them. After a long time, one day he found himself observing a human who could sense his presence and at least intuit the murmur of his voice. However, his visit is sporadic and distant. Either way, Gen knows that even if he was by his side, he can't bridge the gap between them. The only thing he can do is ask the Moon to send his love.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Moon in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English translation of one of my fics originally written in Spanish, and my grammar in English is far from by perfect, then please forgive the possible mistakes.🙇♀️
> 
> This AU is inspired by the Czech opera "Rusalka". Well, mainly in the first act for said the truth, (I will save all us the tragedy, thank you very much). If you don't know the history, don't worry, Dvořak was very inspired by Andersen's "Little Mermaid", but you know, with Czech folklore: water nymphs (rusalkas) instead of mermaids and Jezibaba instead of the sea witch.  
> In the same way it doesn't affect not knowing her, I just wanted to write Gen as Rusalka singing the aria "Měsíčku na nebi hlubokém", cause in my head had so much sense. And that is my excuse for this, that and my love for Asagiri Gen and the opera "Rusalka". So, I hope you like it.❤💕

Gen had lived an unchanging existence since the day he was born. He was happy surrounded by his brothers and sisters, glad to play day and night in the depths or surfaces of the waters, singing and laughing under the protection of his father on the shores of the lake they called home. Eternals while their water robe protected them, even if Gen knew, it also bound them.

He had always been curious about all creatures that were not like him. From the small animals that enjoyed the waters of its lake, to the Moon that watched their nightly games, to the strange and knowing woman who knew all the secrets of transformations. But especially, it was curious to observe humans. So similar in appeared after all, perhaps less beautiful at times, and definitely more fleeting and mutable.

But above all, Gen was curious about the soul and heart of humans, which he soon understood, he and his own did not possess. Humans could dream, yearn, love and be loved. And, even if their carnal existence was ephemeral, their souls were eternal, they ascended to the heavens where the Moon would love and care for them for all eternity. Gen understood that it was not something he could have and, although it was curious, he did not fervently wish to possess such qualities. He was happy among the laughter, songs, games and affection that his own gave him. That also had to be love, even if it didn't have a human heart and soul to support it. It had to be because, if not, he didn't know what else it was.

When Gen was born, humans rarely passed through the forest that protected their home, unless they were brave, foolish, or desperate for favors from forces they could not understand. However, time changed, it passed quickly and humans changed with it. They still kept a safe distance from their lake and their forest, but this time it wasn't the fear of the unknown that kept them away, it was the opposite, it was because it was special. It seemed that this made them instinctively want to protect him, seek to learn from him, and want him, even if they didn't understand why and were hiding behind his increasingly beloved logic and reason.

It was still rare to see humans approach his lake, but anyway he liked to see them take their little samples, mark their incomprehensible notes wanting to put a name to what they could not understand, what they thought would be useful to them. For what? He didn’t know.

When humans came, his brothers and sisters used to go screaming to the other side of the forest or go back to the depths of their home in the waters, they never understood Gen's fascination with humans. He never cared about anyway, he liked better that way, even if his father warned them not to mess with humans. Although, it wasn't like that was possible.

Humans could not see him, the waters were his home, but also a prison that did not let him go outside. A wall that kept prying eyes away from what they could not understand, from what if they could see, they would try to possess and probably ruin. Gen had tried, disobedient as he was, to get noticed by humans, but he had always failed. Soon he resigned himself, he thought he was fine just by seeing, he would be happy as long as he could play with his family and adorn himself with jewels to match the beauty of the Moon, from whom he always tried to extract his secrets by offering his confidences in return.

Anyway, no human could see or hear him, they didn't even have the ability to feel him. Not to mention that they had been slow and boring lately in collecting their little samples and notes, as if they were no longer interested in discovering its secrets but weren't entirely sure about leaving the place altogether, more out of habit than dedication, Gen soon understood. He wondered if time had made the human hearts and souls dull, or maybe he had finally gotten bored of them.

Gen knew he was wrong when he met him. He was an adult human, a man with ashen hair that darkened at the long tips arranged diligently behind his head, the man had gentle brown eyes that roamed the forest as if he knew the exact place where each creature was hidden from its presence. The strange man took notes with dedication, photographed everything that caught his eye, and collected the little samples without the slightest trace of annoyance or boredom.

"This place is very interesting, it's lucky they keep it intact; don't you think?".

The man spoke as he continued to diligently study each small sample, he had a pleasant, deep and smiling voice. Gen liked him, and from the little heads of his sisters peeking out of their hiding places, he could deduce that they did too. He expected another human to arrive, but soon realized that no one else was there. Was the strange man talking to him? No, the idea was ridiculous. He was probably only speaking to himself.

"The vegetation, the soil and the water are abnormal here, that's why it's so interesting. Is it because of you?".

This time Gen was sure he was talking to him. But that was impossible! Maybe he was still young, but he had lived longer than any human, and he was sure none had been able to feel them before. Gen was scared, his sisters quickly returned to their hiding places; he should probably do the same and enter the lake, but he couldn't, a part of him wanted to find out about the peculiar human.

"Oh! You don't need to leave, please. You don't have to answer either, although I guess I couldn't hear the answer anyway. But it's nice not to feel like I'm alone and you're the only one not hiding".

Gen had always been very curious, liked to learn, and humans had always been his favorite objects of study. There was no reason to miss the opportunity to study a human who could sense that he was there, he even knew that his brothers and sisters were there! That decided, he stayed in his place.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce myself now. My name is Ishigami Byakuya. Nice to meet you!".

Of course, there was no response, but Gen felt there was no harm in introducing himself.

"I am Gen, and those in hiding are my older brothers and sisters". That earned him some accusing looks from his siblings, but of course the human didn't hear him.

"You're probably wondering why I sampled your forest". He spoke to the air again.

"Their land is very strange! These samples are to be analyzed in a laboratory; the purpose is to detect the chemical elements that make this place so special".

"Those are many unknown words Byakuya-san".

"Well, I don't really know how it works either, I'm taking the samples for someone else. I'm just a teacher at a university, my son is the real genius scientist here. He's the most amazing kid!".

"You seem a bit young to have a child, Byakuya-san. But you never know with humans".

Gen could see the heads of his sisters peeking curiously at the man and their peculiar conversation, somehow one-sided for both of them.

"His name is Senku. He's still a brat, but he's already so smart and determined! It definitely came out to me! Don't you think?". He asked turning straight to where his sisters had completely come out, who screamed before bursting into giggles and pretending to hide again.

"Hahaha! Well, I can't really take credit for that. He's not my blood child so I didn't do much there".

"That doesn't matter Byakuya-san. I also don't share blood with my brothers and sisters, or with our father. Actually, we don't have blood".

His sisters agreed, his brothers didn't even look out, and his father… his father probably would have taken him back to the lake by now had he been awake.

"I guess that doesn't matter right? He couldn't come anyway and I could only calm him down by promising to bring him samples. Please excuse the invasion, I just couldn't say no".

"Too bad Byakuya-san! ~ You're going to spoil him if you keep giving everything he asks for. You don't want him to be spoiled like my sisters, do you?".

That earned him some indignant shrieks from his sisters, but they could barely contain their laughter at the veracity of his words. Byakuya kept telling stories that Gen could barely understand about his son and his scientific inventions.

"Anyway, I plan to bring him one day. Just wait to meet him!".

"Oh? Does that mean you will come back Byakuya-san? Make sure to bring funny stories!".

"I'll have to ask you to wait a bit for it. I don't know if it's a long time or a short time for you but, it will take me a couple of years to get back. You know? I'll finally go to the moon!".

Gen was about to fall off his rock, his sisters screamed in horror and began to plead for the man not to leave, he could barely find his voice.

"Byakuya-san! You can't be dying so soon!! It's impossible that it's old age… Is it a disease? A curse? Maybe Jezibaba can help you. You don't have to go to the moon yet!".

"But don't worry I'll be back!".

"From the Moon!? No one comes back from the Moon!!".

"I'll go back and bring Senku with me. I promise! I'm sure Senku can find a way for us to communicate".

"Byakuya-san you are not listening to the point here! Once your soul goes to the heavens, you will keep the Moon forever!!".

"And when I get back, I will be able to meet all of you properly. Maybe even Senku will come introduce himself and already have the answers before he returns!".

"Can you really go back?".

"I hope to be back soon, but now I must go. We will see you! It was a pleasure meeting you!".

And then it was gone. Gen didn't know what to think, sure his sisters were heartbroken that Byakuya-san was going to the Moon, but he had promised to come back and bring his son to talk to him. It was foolish to believe that a human could return from the domains of the Moon in the heavens, but it was also foolish to think that a human could sense them, and there was this strange man. Maybe if anyone could go to and from the Moon it was Byakuya-san. Besides, he had said that his son was the most incredible, that he could hardly imagine. If he really managed to talk to them, that would be ... More than Gen had ever imagined.

So, he tried to be patient and wait, but the encounter had rekindled his interest in humans. Soon Byakuya-san would return and bring his son! Senku-chan would manage to communicate with them! Gen could communicate asking them what it was like to have a soul and a heart!!.

Every night Gen asked the Moon if his saviors were coming back. Byakuya-san had already arrived with her? Was he coming back from heaven? Did Senku-chan already know how to see and hear it? Was I on my way to find it? But the Moon only listened in silence to their questions. It was fortunate that his father slept at the bottom of the lake, because even though he was the one who taught him about human souls and hearts, he was reluctant to take an interest in them.

One day a human came to his forest, but it was not Byakuya-san. He was younger, Gen could tell that because he looked more like his brothers and himself, he was probably the youngest human who had approached his lake since the days of yore. He was a strange young man, and although he wore the same clothes as every human Gen had seen in recent times, those long white coats, everything else about him was unusual.

His hair was whitish at the roots, growing to a light green color to the ends, standing proud on his head, like the grass that grew in the driest part of his forest, where the moss did not cover everything. He was thin and very pale, and he also had eerie ruby-red eyes. Gen was beginning to wonder if this boy wasn't a forest spirit looking for a new home. Of course, that was not the case, the boy was fully human.

It seemed that this human was not aware of his presence, it was a bit disappointing, but a human was a human, he should not complain about the human he get and he had to study him diligently. The boy carefully checked the ground near his lake, occasionally looking at some stones or plants, taking some notes as he had seen other humans do. Gen wondered what they wanted their forest to tell them so badly.

"Are you going to stay there all day? Or are you going to show me how this place works?".

Gen was startled by the voice of the boy who had sat on the soft moss as he carefully studied his notes. He doubt for a moment, I did not think that the boy spoke with his notes, but he had not given other signs of recognition to his presence either.

"No response? Well, Byakuya said it could be so. It was worth trying". He claimed unconcerned by the silence.

It was all Gen needed to know. This was Senku-chan!! He had finally come just as Byakuya-san had promised.

"Senku-chan!! Can you see me!? Can you hear me or feel my presence!? Where is Byakuya-san? Maybe you went ahead just like he said you would! What do you need to know Senku-chan? I can tell you what you need!".

"Oi, Tinkerbell. Slow down. Stop buzzing in my hatred. I can't understand what you're saying".

Gen decided to ignore the annoyed gesture of the boy who was tugging at his own ear in disagreement. He was too happy to care!.

"Senku-chan can you hear me!!".

"Ugh! That was a high-pitched murmur. I can't really understand what you're saying. Is it some language if anything?".

Gen couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed for a moment. He couldn't understand it. Was it because of the veil of water? Surely that prevented his voice from reaching the boy. However, it was more than any human had been able to do so far, if Senku-chan could hear the murmur of his voice, it meant that he could also at least feel his presence! Byakuya-san was right! Senku-chan was amazing!!.

"Speechless again? Are you upset because I can't understand you? Look, you're a crybaby".

"Senku-chan how rude!!".

"Oh. There it is again. That is definitely not a language, but since you have no problem understanding what I am saying, it seems that what we have here are some acoustic problems on my receiving end”.

"Acoustics? Is that bad Senku-chan?".

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm ten billion percent sure I can fix it! Kukuku! This will be exciting".

The young man had finally turned to see him, and Gen felt his gaze meet his. He couldn't help feeling a slight shudder, but he wasn't afraid, something in the young man's ruby gaze told him that he could trust his words. Gen believed in him.

Senku had had to leave when it got dark, but just as promised, he returned the next day. This time he came with two other humans who brought a lot of human things that he did not know, a man and a woman quite young. It was exciting to see so many humans, even if their sisters seemed not to favor them like Byakuya-san.

"You can put them over there Taiju, I'll install them later". Senku assured.

"No problem!". The smiling boy who was holding a large load replied.

"Are you sure about this Senku?". The sweet and clear voice of the girl who accompanied them asked.

"Sure, it's the perfect location to put them".

"I didn't mean that. When you said you wanted to come to this place on vacation, I already imagined that you would escape a couple of times to study the forest but. Camping here alone...".

Gen could detect the doubt and concern in the girl's voice, but the news of Senku staying in his forest overshadowed any other thoughts about how the young woman could be right about the dangers.

"Yuzuriha is right Senku. Are you sure you want to stay here alone? There may be wild animals". Second the tallest boy of the three.

"There are no dangerous predators in the area". Senku assured calmly.

"Still... This place is strange. It feels like we're not alone. Are you sure we're not invading a kami's abode?". The young girl expressed.

Gen marveled at finding so many people who could feel his presence through the veil. Maybe humans were evolved.

"You mean Tinkerbell? Don't worry, the most dangerous thing it can do is buzz annoyingly in my ear all day". Senku assured nonchalantly.

"Fairies!? Are there fairies in this forest!?". The tallest boy exclaimed excitedly.

"You can put it like that. I just have to fix the acoustics problem to find out. That will solve the puzzle".

"Oh! Are the fairies here now?". The curious boy asked.

"They do, or at least Tinkerbell is here. Unusually quiet I should add". Senku assured in what Gen assumed was a provocation to reply.

"Whoa! My name is Ooki Taiju. It's nice to meet you Tinkerbell!!". He energetically greeted the boy as he made a polite bow to the trees.

"My name is Gen, not Tinkerbell. But it's also a pleasure meet you Taiju-chan". He responded in a good mood.

"Huh? You're finally chatty again". Senku added amused.

"My name is Ogawa Yuzuriha. Nice to meet you". The young woman intervened, leaning diligently in Gen's direction.

"The pleasure is mine Yuzuriha-chan~".

These humans were far more interesting than the ones he had seen of late.

"Well, you're finally in a good mood, aren't you? Could you tell me how this place works?". Senku intervened finally turning to see him, or at least seeing the place where he should be.

"You are so little delicate Senku-chan~. We were having a nice conversation here". Gen claim with no bad mood at all.

"We should stay and help then! So, we can get to know Tinkerbell faster!". Taiju assured.

"That is not necessary, you can go and enjoy your vacation. I will call you if I need something or if I can establish communication".

"Are you sure Senku?". Yuzuriha intervened.

"Ten billion percent sure!".

"Good, then we'll be in touch. Please take care of Senku for us". The girl asked leaning towards him once more.

"I don't know how much I can do for him Yuzuriha-chan, but at least I promise to keep my eyes on him". He responded to the worried girl, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"We hope to talk to you soon Tinkerbell!". Taiju said goodbye imitating Yuzuriha.

"Well, well, you could already say goodbye. You should go down before dark". Senku stated saying goodbye to his friends until they finally left.

"They are very good fiends Senku-chan~. Try to be nicer to them".

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now let's get to work".

He watched Senku's work with amusement, who probably sensing Gen's curiosity thanks to the endless waves of questions, which the human assured him were an annoying murmur, dedicated himself to explaining his actions. Some things they could understand, ensure a shelter for sleeping, food and drink, essentials for humans. But when Senku spoke to his science gadgets and experiments, Gen couldn't keep up, although he didn't mind hearing him speak.

In this way they spent much of the night, and Gen couldn't help wondering if Byakuya-san was looking at them by the Moon right now. At some point Senku fell asleep next to his work tools, completely forgetting the shelter he had prepared for himself. That didn't seem good for humans, so sensitive to cold and natural elements. Also, maybe there were no dangerous animals in the forest, but nothing could assure Gen that some of his siblings wouldn't find it fun to drag the sleeping human to the bottom of the lake, that couldn't be a good idea at all.

"Senku-chan, I can't take care of what is on your side of the veil, but at least watch your sleep on my side. Try to be more careful next time".

It was fortunate that he didn't need to sleep, even if it was a habit. So, he spent the entire night watching over the sleep of the frail human in front of him. Singing for himself, for the Moon that illuminated them, to entertain and dissuade his siblings from dangerous ideas and, also, for the sleeping young man as close to him as no other human had ever been.

The next day they repeated what became their little routine. Senku worked on his scientific devices, while explaining to Gen some details of what he was doing and how that would help him to hear him. Gen gave some opinions or questions that Senku could not understand, but that he also responded as if they were having a conversation. As night fell it was common for the young human to fall asleep in the middle of his work, instead of returning to his refuge. Those nights he was always closer to Gen and he sang to him while watching over his sleep.

One day when the devices were almost ready, Senku turned to Gen as he rested on the lake to eat his food.

"Oi Tinkerbell. Exactly where did you come from?".

Gen wanted to object that that was not his name, although he knew it would be in vain, as it would be to give him a spoken answer, so he chose to show him. He turned towards his lake began to stir its waters as he passed, small ripples broke the calm of its surface that placid and lazy, vibrated with each touch of Gen on it.

"Oh well. I already guessed. That explains a lot".

"You see Senku-chan. There is not much I can do about it; the waters are holding me on this side".

"This afternoon I will test the equipment, I will try to bring them closer to the lake. All you have to do is keep chattering like always". He assured trustful, and Gen could not help catching that trust.

"Yes. You can count on it Senku-chan~".

The first time they tried it was a failure, they could only hear disjointed noises and Gen couldn't help but feel down because that wasn't his melodious voice. However, Senku assured him that failures are part of the scientific method, you just had to keep trying. And Senku was right, after a couple of attempts they managed to advance.

Although he still couldn't hear his voice being transmitted to Senku's gadgets, he could hear the water every time he spoke. Like the ripples in its lake, the currents of the rivers, the waves in the sea, the calm or furious rain. He wondered if this was the way Senku listened to him, but from the young human's surprised expression, it seemed not to be the case. At least not exactly.

"Oi, Tinkerbell... This might sound weird, but. Have you ever sung while I was sleeping?".

The young boy looked serious and focused, a face Gen had gotten used to looking at, as if trying to find an answer that was slipping through his fingers, as if trying to remember something important. Gen didn't realize that I was absolutely silent until the young human spoke again.

"You know singing is like talking, but there is a rhythm, a melody. There are not always words, it's like lala, la, la, la~. Or something like that". The human wrinkled his nose at his poor singing attempt.

"I know what it's like to sing Senku-chan. And yes, I have. You should be grateful to me for it".

"Since I've come here, I've been hearing water in my dreams. Waves, currents, rain, those things, but I have a feeling there was a song there. This could mean that my brain frequencies while sleeping can decode some of the interference. If we can get the machines to mimic that frequency, we can be closer to achieving our goal".

Gen couldn't quite understand what Senku was talking about, but it seemed like a good thing. Now he monitored at night, Gen would sing or talk while Senku slept and he also monitored himself. Every day he tried to arrange the sounds of the water to hear his voice. However, faster than he would like, time reached its limit, or at least that's what Senku had explained to him.

He had to go, but he had promised to return. He explained that he had to go home, he had to continue studying, and he couldn't stay. But he assure him that as soon as he had the chance, he would come back and maybe the next time they met he would have the problem solved, maybe the next time he could bring Byakuya-san with him. Then he left.

Gen spent days and nights thinking about Senku's return, he was impatient to be alone, even if his brothers and sisters were happy that the young human took their machines with him and tried to bring him to their games. Gen preferred to sleep during the day at the bottom of his lake, while at night he dedicated himself to singing to the Moon, wondering if Byakuya-san would continue with her and if the man would return soon to bring Senku with him.

The next time Senku visited him he was taller; he had grown a bit from what he could tell. He had confirmed to him with that slight touch of arrogance of his, that he had finally finished high school, so he could stay here a while longer until college started. Gen didn't understand much, but he knew that in the end he would have to go again, he just hoped they could talk before that happened. Having achieved that, perhaps the next thing would be to be able to be on the other side of the veil. For now, he would enjoy his presence while it lasted.

Senku told him that Taiju-chan and Yuzuriha-chan were finally together, and that made Gen very happy, he liked Senku's friends, who promised that he would bring them in when they could talk so they could tell him everything. He also told him that Byakuya-san's trip to the Moon had spread to other parts of the sky, in what Senku called, space. Gen was happy that he was no longer on the Moon, perhaps that way it would be easier for him to return, although he did not know what man would do without the protection of it.  
He also told him about his new university and how it would help him finance his scientific projects. Apparently, a rich and large family had tried to hire him, but Senku declined the offer, preferring to work on what he liked, although he found Nanami Ryusui to be a convenient ally. The days and nights passed as quickly and happily as ever, but that also meant that Senku had to go, although he assure him that he would progress and that they would meet again.

The next time he returned, it had been much longer and Senku had grown more. He could no longer call him a boy, he was still young but, Gen understood that he was growing into an adult, he told him that he would turn 21 that year. Time had never meant much to him, but now he was eager to control it, stop it when he was happy, overtake it when he was alone, and break it so Senku wouldn't go anywhere. He told him that he had made great progress with a friend with excellent hearing, that he was close to making it, and that he was sure of that.

Gen tried to be happy but, every time he thought about how Senku would leave he was miserable. He was so close to him, but still he couldn't see or hear him, couldn't reach out or touch him, and Gen had never felt so alone. He knew that their time was up again and he couldn't help feeling miserable, he didn't want to hear Senku say goodbye again.

"Oi Tinkerbell. I have to go, this time I'll go longer. I... I'm finally close to fulfilling one of my dreams you know?".

Gen didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Since I was a child I have wanted to go to the moon".

Gen felt his breath catch. What about humans and their obsession with going to the Moon!? He knew that one day human souls would go up to the Moon, but I never expect humans to be so eager to go! He hoped they would enjoy their mortality longer.

"All my life I worked to be a scientist and build my own rocket to take whoever I wanted with me. Taiju, Yuzuriha, Byakuya.... Well, he already went to the moon, but we can still go anywhere".

"Senku-chan, please don't go. Not yet".

"But don't worry. I will not stop investigating and as soon as we can communicate, I'm sure we can find a way to see each other. I could even take you to the moon one day!".

"Senku-chan, I can't go with the Moon. I don't have a soul or heart like humans. Heaven is not for those like me".

"So, wait! I'm ten billion percent sure I'll make it!".

Senku smiled at him, that arrogant smile, full of confidence and pride. Gen had learned that they weren't in vain, that he could trust the determined look in his ruby eyes. So, he believed him.

"I'll be waiting, Senku-chan~".

Every day and night that passed without Senku made it more difficult for Gen to keep his patience, he wanted to be free, to talk to him and to see him, he wanted to extend his arms and touch him. But it wasn't even there. Gen could only wait for the Moon, only she brought him comfort. He wondered if Senku was up there too, if he could see him from there, and if he wasn't, he wondered if seeing the Moon, he would remember him and his promise to take him to her.

He had never wanted to be a human before, he had never envied his soul and heart, but now he was all that Gen wanted. If he was a human, he could be free, he would look for Senku, and he could see him, hear him and take him in his arms and Gen would love him forever. He would love it forever! They would grow up and die together, go to heaven together and play alongside the Moon forever.

In truth he would be happy if he could only bring him his love, the words that could not be heard, the yearning that could not be suppressed. If he could bring him back and see him one more time, he would try with all his might to let him know his love. But he could only sing to the Moon to bring him his love, which even without a human heart or soul, overflowed with all his being.

"Oh, Moon, you who are in the sky,  
where your light sees far away.  
You who travel the world,  
and can see inside people's homes.  
Please Moon, stay a moment,  
and tell me where my love is".

Gen sang strong and longing through the night, as close as he could get to the Moon, praying that he would find the owner of his thoughts.

"Please Silver Moon,  
tell him that I am hugging him.  
Even if it is for a moment,  
let him remember that he dreamed of me.  
Light him up in the distance,  
and tell him, tell him, who is waiting for him!".

He sing as clearly and loudly as he could, so that his words would reach the Moon and his love. She, who would one day take him where he could never go, that at least for an instant, give it back to him and let him be his.

"If his human soul is, in fact, dreaming of me,  
may the memory awaken him!  
Moonlight please don't disappear, don't disappear!  
Moon, don't disappear!".

Gen sang until the first rays of the sun painted the horizon, and the last vestiges of the Moon hid from his eyes and his longings. He only hoped that the Moon, to whom he had always told his confidences, would bring his confession to his lover. He was no longer sad, because he trusted that if the Moon carried his message, he would return to his side and this time everything would be at stake. They would be together forever or they wouldn't see each other anymore!.

All he had to do was ask Jezibaba, who knew all the secrets of the transformations, to make him human. He was willing to give up everything, as long as his beloved could see him, hear him, talk to him, hug him and love him.

"Jezibaba help me! Help me! Please help me! Make me human! Give me a soul and a heart to be with the one I love! I will give you anything for it!".

"Who calls with such a scandal? What despair afflicts you?".

"Here Jezibaba! At the lake. Please make me human".

"Oh? There you are. Tell me. Is that just what you want, pretty little thing?".

Gen couldn't see her, only hear her voice. But it wasn't something that scared him. He knew that many creatures preferred not to show themselves.

"Yes. It's all I want. I want to be human to be with him!".

"Very good! That is a very simple thing. But I must warn you, things with humans are never easy. When you are human you will not be able to talk to the one you want to love so much and, if he does not love you back, both of you will be cursed".

"I can't accept that! Senku-chan is counting on me to tell him about this place for his research! How is he going to love me if I can't be of any help to him!?".

"Well dear, the quiet consorts were always the most esteemed".

"No. If I can't make Senku love me, then I'll be cursed. I can't allow that!".

Gen was heartbroken. He wanted to be with Senku more than anything in the world, but he couldn't risk harming him.

"Is that so? Then it's a shame".

"Wait please! If you can't give me that, could you make me go up to the sky with the Moon?".

He was sure that if he went to the Moon sooner or later, he would be with Senku.

"Oh dear. Only human souls can go up there. You have no soul or heart".

Gen felt his hope shatter into a thousand pieces with each word of the woman.

"Then please! Make me sleep soundly, I don't want to remember it and live-in pain forever. I beg you!".

"Very good! I can do that for you darling, it will only cost you your pretty jewelry and a bit of your beauty".

"Okay, you can have whatever you want".

Gen could only hear the woman laugh. Soon he felt heavy, heavier than he had ever felt. The only thing that kept him slightly aware was the burning pain on his left cheek. He tried to open his eyes one last time, but it was so dark around him. He was reaching the depths of his lake, lower and lower than his father's castle, lower than he had ever been. The water was so cold. All he could see was the Moon that began to show his face, he hoped that at least his love could have been heard by Senku, even if it did not come from his lips. Soon he couldn't feel anything else and fell fast asleep.

___________________

Since the day he went to that forest, Senku had dreamed of water. He could hear it, smell it, feel it. But there was something else, something that always slipped from his mind when he woke up, and no matter how hard he tried, it slipped from his fingers like the water around him. He was sure someone was singing to him, the voice was speaking sweet and warm, but he couldn't identify it, he couldn't remember the words. He could always sleep better when he was in the forest, and he was beginning to think that the forest itself claimed him. But in the end, everything faded into the morning mist along with sleep.

But that night had been different, everything felt so real, the voice that called him, that sang for him. He tried to find the source of the sound, he knew, he knew it. But he couldn't find her, didn't even know what to call him. All he could see was the moon, insistent, accusing, but ultimately benevolent. He woke up drenched in cold sweat, shaken hard as another voice, almost as familiar but infinitely more annoying than the one in his dream, called out to him.

"Oi Senku! Wake up! Are you okay? You were yelling bro".

He woke up long enough to see his lab partner Chrome, who had a half worried, half curious face. Senku had, like many other times, fallen asleep in the laboratory, and from what he could see, it was hardly dawn outside. He hadn't realized that he had been yelling, it was lucky that no one was on campus at this time yet.

"I'm fine".

"Bad dream?". Asked his openly curious friend.

"Strange. I guess".

He really didn't want to talk about it. He needed to get his ideas in order, his head was still buzzing, he was not in the mood for a thousand and one questions.

"Does it have to do with this Gen?".

"It's noth... Wait what? What did you say?".

Senku felt cold and he was sure the air had left his lungs at once. But he didn't have time to think about it, he needed to hear what his friend had just said.

"Well, you kept screaming the name. So, I assumed that was what it was about and... Hell Senku you're so pale! Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to call Ruri? Because I'm sure the infirmary will open if We ask him, and he will kill us if we don't go. Something is wrong with you friend".

"No. No. I'm fine, it's nothing".

"Well… If you say so. Just remember to pick up your dad from the airport today. If you're not feeling well, I can take them, you know".

"Tsk! It's not a problem, I'm fine. I should go now".

"Okay, just be careful. The lioness is going to kill me if she knows that I let her favorite cousin die, okay?".

Senku left without answering. He was too busy trying not to freak out. Gen. Of course you knew that name! Of course, it was the cause of all their problems! He had never heard it to this day, but when he did, it was like a realization, an epiphany. Suddenly everything clicked in his head. The little mocking laughs, the annoying "Senku-chan~", in that cloying tone that made him want to clench his teeth hard.

He knew him. Of course, he knew him! From the first day he entered that forest and felt it near the lake. When he was so shocked by his recognition, when he warned him a billion times that his name wasn't Tinkerbell, "It's Gen, you should know by now Senku-chan~", that's what he had said. Of course, he had to know, how could he not meet the presence that accompanied him day and night in that maddening place devoid of logic? When you listened carefully to every explanation that you probably didn't understand, but that fueled a curiosity that rivaled whit his own.

Now he remembered, he could see his silhouette in the water, when he walked delicately on it to form small waves that gave away his presence. Now he could clearly hear the voice lulling him through the haze of sleep, visible in his unconscious through the moonbeams that filtered through his eyelids. He remembered it now, leaving its light touch with the arrival of the morning dew.

Without realizing how, he had already arrived at the airport. He searched intently for the familiar figure, who of course had already run far enough to ram him as he pinned them with one arm and ruffled their already messy hair with the other.

"Oi. Aren't you too old to be playing?".

The man finally released him, and Senku thought that almost nothing had changed despite the years that had passed. That relaxed his tense heart a bit.

"You have not seen your old father in years, and is this how you receive it?".

"Looks like space has pampered you. I hope you brought some interesting samples".

"Of course I did! You have to believe in your father a little more Senku".

"Good, good. Now let's go to the car, I'll take you home".

"As cool and efficient as ever. We can have coffee first. You're meeting a friend".

Without waiting for an answer, he was dragged to a small establishment inside the airport, where he was bombarded with questions about the university, his friends, health and projects. However, even though Senku was happy to see his father, only half of his attention was on it. And of course, this could not go unnoticed by his father.

"So ... what claims the thoughts of the century's greatest genius enough to turn him away from his old father?".

"Nothing. I was just thinking of a particularly complicated investigation". He responded avoiding his father's inquisitive gaze as he closed his eyes in what he hoped was his best face of apathy and disinterest.

"Oh, I see! So, does this investigation have a name and a face? Or does the sorcerer creature that caught my son have to remain anonymous?".

Senku tried his best not to spill the hot coffee in his mouth and suppress the angry blush that threatened to make his face boil.

"It's not about that! It's just the investigation of that strange forest!". He answered defensively.

However, it was not lost on him that his father's gaze shifted from mocking joy to something Senku could not identify. Something softer and more worrying.

"Oh boy. Does this have to do with the presence of the lake?".

"No".

"Senku...".

"It was just acoustics problems; I have almost solved it. I am ten billion percent sure that soon I will understand everything".

"Is that why you've been putting off telling others that your rocket is ready?".

"I’m not! No...".

"Senku. Is that why you haven't returned to the lake in the forest?".

The look at his father's face was one of utter concern. Senku found it so illogical, feeling so suffocated by his questions, so suddenly that he just couldn't shut up.

"He's not ready. He's not even close to being resolved, I… what am I supposed to say to him!? He's been waiting so long and I can never offer anything new! You must have felt his disappointment the last time I wasn’t able to achieve nothing".

Suddenly he felt very tired, he supposed that sleep deprivation was taking its toll now.

"I don't think I can compare my knowledge of him with yours but. I find that he is happier with the company and the recognition of its existence than with the results of your research".

"I can't go back to leave him empty-handed again".

"Is that so? Well, at least you should tell him instead of avoiding it. Gen is a charming young man; he doesn't deserve such uncertainty".

"I know, but I… Wait! What did you say!? I thought you didn't…."

"Well let's say the moon brought me some clarity. But that's not the point here boy".

"So, I'm supposed to drop everything and go on a hellish journey to… what exactly? Tell him I'm sorry but I can't do anything for him?".

"You'll only know that when you get there. Besides, you're already at an airport, you could take a flight right now. It's not that complicated, you have my credit card anyway".

The understanding of his father's words took a moment to process, it seemed so simple when it came out of his mouth. In the end Senku couldn't help it, he laughed at his father's happy and unchanging gaze.

"Yeah. I'm ten billion percent sure I'll know when I get there".

"That sounds more like little Senku dragging his Doraemon plush all over the place, which I personally prefer". His father cheered.

"I have a flight to catch. Tell Lilian we'll introduce ourselves next time. But don't think I'm going to call her mom".

"Okay. As long as you apologize to Gen for sending him such a foolish son, and tell him he can call me father".

Senku said goodbye to the man who had been his father for so long and ran to find the nearest flight.

When he finally reached the forest, it was already dark and he couldn't see quality, but he knew immediately that something was wrong. He reached the lake where Gen lived but couldn't feel anything there, even if he called out to him until his lungs burned there was no answer. But there was nothing else he could do, he called out to him until the graceful and curious figures poked their faces out of the water in the moonlight, but neither was Gen. When he tried to talk to them and ask them where he was, their heads were submerged again. 

Senku felt his heart clench in his chest with pain and worry, but as much as he stirred the waters, he could not find it anywhere.

"Oh! Poor creature, there's no way he listening to you now". The voice was faceless and shapeless, but at this point Senku wasn't easily scared.

"What do you mean?".

"Well, well. The poor child was so miserable when he felt that his love could not be consolidated, that he simply decided to sleep forever".

"How do I wake him up?".

"Well, that's easy. I'll tell you if you can get me a couple of blue roses".

"Blue roses. Got it".

"Excellent! Now, don't wait too long or you will grow old before you see your cute lover".

Senku knew that roses were not blue naturally, he thought that a simple solution would be to dye the roses white by letting them feed on water with blue dye. But he didn't know if the voice would punish him for his trickery, he couldn't risk it not telling him how to wake up Gen. Fortunately, the figures that he was now sure were Gen's sisters and brothers, they had decided to guide him to his goal. Although they would not make it easy for him, probably upset for causing so much trouble for his little brother.

Senku was grateful that he let Kohaku and Tsukasa drag him into a run from time to time, otherwise his lack of physical condition would have already killed him. When he finally found the blissful blue roses they grew, of course, on the side of a steep cliff. It took him several tries to put together a pulley lift safe enough to go up and down. However, when he reached the lake during the next night, the voice was ecstatic from the pesky roses. Then he knew it was worth it.

"Excellent! Really excellent!".

"Yeah, yeah. Now how do I wake Gen up?".

"Well, that's very simple. You just have to go down and find him in the depths of the lake, when you get to him you must swear eternal love and, if he swears back. Then they will be free! Ah, but I must warn you, if you fail both will remain cursed. Your beloved will not be able to sleep again, he will not be able to be human, nor be with his father or siblings, and he can only bring death to humans. You, on the other hand, will die in his hands and you can never go to heaven with the Moon".

"How did it get to the bottom? This is a lake; I've been in before and it's no taller than two meters".

"You just have to wait for the night when the moon is full to enter, just when it is posed in the center of the lake. But you can't leave the forest until then. I hope your lungs hold dear!".

Senku knew that the voice would not return when he saw the roses disappear. Right, he still had time until the full moon. He didn't know how deep he needed to go to find Gen, but he had to find a way to make a rudimentary oxygen tank, the water pressure was also a worrying factor, but he could only trust that all was well. Even if he had never had luck on his side, he had the logic and, if he had learned something, it was that this place was not illogical, he simply worked under his own logic.

When the day finally came Senku was ready, or as ready as could be. But there was no doubt in his mind, he was ten billion percent convinced that he would wake Gen up and bring him back with him.

Descending had been more difficult than he had thought. It was fortunate that he had managed to create such a powerful light that it successfully resisted water because, after the huge palace on the lake, the depth seemed to eliminate any trace of light. And for better or for worse, the water pressure was not a problem, the cold was a different matter. He didn't have time for hypothermia now, he didn't have enough air either, so he forced himself to go down quickly.

His legs ached, his lungs were already burning from the lack of pure oxygen, but he felt like he was finally coming. When he managed to see it, he felt that the effort had really been worth it. It was just how he remembered it in his dreams, maybe the scar on his left cheek was new, but Senku felt that it suited him.

It came right in front of him, it was the moment of truth. Aware that he could not speak in the water, he had devised a strategy to swear his undying love to Gen. He really had to thank Yuzuriha, Ruri and Ryusui for dragging him to the ballet so many times. Actually, he should be very grateful to his friends for indirectly helping him get here. He remembered perfectly that in the theater without ballet dialogue, hand gestures and facial expressions were everything. Of course, unlike the prince of Swan Lake, he was sure that he would swear undying love to the right person.

With the palm of his left hand over his heart, and the index and middle fingers raised to the moon on his right hand, he solemnly promised to love him forever. When Gen opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile in relief.

_______________________

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe he was awake. And above all, he couldn't believe that Senku was in front of him. He didn't understand what was going on, he was still at the bottom of the lake, but Senku, he was there, and he was... Oh, gods! He was there!.

"Senku-chan! What the hell are you doing here!? What do you think you're doing!?".

Of course, he didn't expect to have an answer. Not just because they were at the bottom of the water, where humans couldn't speak, or breathe. If not because he knew that Senku couldn't see or hear him, but even so, he couldn't help but look at the gesture that Senku was making, he knew perfectly well the meaning of it. But it couldn't be, Senku shouldn't be there, he shouldn't be swearing that.

"Senku-chan you have to get out of here! I'll be fine, but you need air!".

Gen was alarmed at the human's frailty, impulsively grabbing his raised arm to lead him back. But Senku resisted and Gen could not move him from his place, not only the lack of air, the water was too cold and... And then he realized.

"Senku-chan! I can touch you! Can you see me? Hear me!?".

The young man gave him a wink to assure him that he was correct and Gen froze, totally lost in the ruby eyes that could finally look back at him. Senku stared at him, speaking without the need for words, his eyes asking him to trust and promising him that everything was fine with that arrogant confidence that suited him so well. Gen believed him. Without further delay he imitated the gesture of the man in front of him.

"I will love you forever, Senku-chan~".

Senku smiled and finally let Gen guide him out. Everything would be perfect and very romantic if your lover had not passed out from the lack of air and the cold. It was fortunate that he could touch it now, otherwise he would have no way to get it out of the lake. He absolutely wasn't losing his beloved now!.

"Senku-chan, if you don't wake up now. I swear to you…".

He did not have to continue his threat when he saw the young man cough violently as his lungs filled with air again. Gen felt his body relax in relief.

"Give me a break. I just had a magical heroic crusade, no luck on my side I should add".

"You don't need things like luck Senku-chan~".

"That's right. Ten billion points for you! I don't need any luck if you're by my side".

Gen felt his face was definitely red now, even if he didn't have blood running to his head. He instinctively released the young man in his arms to cover his face, receiving an audible groan from the other due to the hitting the ground. Well, he deserved it. That smile was definitely a crime! An affront to sanity! And there was the criminal sitting like nothing.

"Fine, now. Byakuya asked me to excuse him for not coming. But I'm sure he'll be upset if I don't take you to his wedding".

"Byakuya-san is getting married!? Don't let my sisters hear it! I'm so glad he was able to come back from the Moon".

"Yup. So, pack your things Tinkerbell, we're going home".

Gen would have replied by the name, had it not been for a more pressing issue occupying his mind.

"Senku-chan I... I'm still not human. I don't have a soul or a heart, I won't be able to go to the Moon with you. I can't even leave here".

"The witch said that we would be free if we swore love, so there should be no problem".

"Still, I don't…". Gen wanted to protest until he was interrupted.

"The rest is not a problem either. Do I think I remember that we vowed eternal love a few minutes ago? I don't know how it works for you, but we humans believe that when two people love each other, they share their heart and soul. I am ten billion percent sure is enough for both of us!".

"Senku-chan!".

Gen couldn't help but throw himself into the arms of his lover. This man was too much!.

"Besides, I can always take you to the moon in my newly completed rocket. And if don't want to welcome us both to heaven… We can always go to hell together". He assured him as he held him in his arms. Gen had never felt warmer and more secure in his life.

"So, should we go?".

"Yup~. Ah, but first there is something I must do Senku-chan".

Gen knew he didn't have a human heart and soul, but he still loved Senku. As he also knew that there was no blood in his body, but he still had a family. It was nice and nostalgic to remove his mantle of water, but nevertheless he carefully folded it and let it go into the lake, renouncing the immortality and protection they gave him, giving up the only way to see his own.

"Sisters, brothers, father. Thank you for taking care of me all this time, I must go now. I will go to the Moon and, although I may not see you anymore, I am sure that she will send you my love".

Gen stood up, gazing fondly at the glowing reflections of his brothers and sisters in the water. He said goodbye to the lake and forest one last time before returning to Senku's side.

"Ready to go home Tinkerbell?".

"Senku-chan you are so bad! You are so lucky that I am in love with you~".

"It's true. I have it".

So, for the first time in his entire existence, Gen left the only place he had ever known. But he was happy to feel the warmth of the hand that held him, the one that he was sure would never leave him alone again. He silently thanked the Moon for carrying his message and bringing his lover to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, happy ending!! Yes, leave it up in the air the fact than Gen isn't exactly human, but I like to think that as Senku said, by sharing his soul and heart with him, both of them could one day ascend to heaven whit the Moon, after all, Gen abandoned his immortality. Happy ending!✨👌  
> Don't ask how Senku got Gen through the airport because I don't know. Well, let's say Ryusui helped him and leave him alone. 🤷♀️  
> We better concentrate on how cute Byakuya is and how he will be the best father-in-law Gen could ask for! I also think you all can noticed that I like the idea of a big Ishigami family, with Ruri and Kohaku being Senku's protective cousins, I think they would adore Gen, not to mention Suika.💕
> 
> Plus, if you want to listen the opera "Rusalka", I recommend the 1961 version with Milada Šbrtová as Rusalka, which you can find on YouTube, this is absolutely my favorite version. But if you are only interested in the aria to the moon, (which is basically what Gen sings), some of my personal choices are with Renée Fleming, Lucía Poop and Patricia Janečková, and as I said before in Czech the aria is called "Měsíčku na nebi hlubokém", but is also find it as "Song to the Moon".  
> And if you want to see the opera for free and with English subtitles, the Met Opera starts broadcasting the Renée Fleming week on its website from Monday, January 11, and just ends with this opera on Sunday, January 17.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading! ❤💕


End file.
